the mark of death
by Dadah ChocolateCremeChip
Summary: Natsume gazed at her emotionlessly. “Why…” he began. “Why are you not aging?” mikan smiled at him “Is that how you greet a friend who you haven’t seen for nine years?” A single tear fell on natsume’s still emotionless eyes. “I wanted to see you” he s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The reunion

Major Characters:

Natsume Hyuuga

Age- 14

Alice- fire

Star-special

Class- dangerous ability

Hair colour- raven

Eye colour- crimson

Mikan Sakura

Age- unknown (But appears to be 13)

Alice-To be determined

Star- to be determined

Class-to be determined

Hair colour- first appearance black, second appearance brunette

Eye colour- Hazel

*other characters will be introduced next chapter*

Chapter 1 (Reunion)

In the middle of the forest that looks awfully daunting, engulfed by the sinister darkness of the night, rustling wind, moving branches and running water can be heard. In the biggest tree that can be found in the forest, a certain heavy breathing can be heard. As the dark clouds that covered the moon were shooed by the angry wind, the moon lighted the darkness that hides the only being in the forest. A boy was seen leaning in the tree's trunk. His hair is raven that shines in the face of the vapid light of the moon. His body is painted in blood. Wounds are seen all over his glass like but muscular body. He tore a piece of his sleeve and sealed his wounded knees, then rested his back on the tree's body. After a minute of the killing silence, soft footsteps can be heard. The footsteps stopped.

"Were you able to retrieve it?" said a nearly six feet man, covered in dead black clothing and silver accessories. His face is covered with a lifeless coloured mask. "Natsume…"

The raven haired boy reaches for his pocket and throws a crimson dyed stone to the man in black. The man catches it with the slightest effort.

"Good work" he said and was about to leave but stopped. "And by the way, Take care of yourself next time."

Natsume smirked "How rare of you to care."

The man turn his back and walked away without a sound "Not really, because it will be troublesome if you die." Then banish in the darkness.

Natsume stood up supporting his left arm. "Troublesome huh, that's very fitting for a tool like me..." He then walked away to the opposite side arriving in front of a glamorous looking building. He then jumps to third floor entering a big wooden window. He landed to the floor without a sound. He saw his reflection in the nearby mirror and stare at his wounds then to his eyes. He stared at it for some time, examining the lines that are forming under his eyes the black circular shadow beneath and his dull looking crimson orbs. _Since when did my eyes become dead?_

He averted his eyes from the reflection and went to his bed. He laid his dead beat body and closed his eyes. _I was not like this before, I used to have a determined firing eyes. Since when did my eyes become so unsightly? It's like… yes… it was like the eyes of the girl before, the eyes that keeps hunting me even in my dreams. Before I knew it I came to have the same dead eyes._

Flash back:

In a small village, where the sky is painted with firing red and orange, a little boy with raven hair is seen walking. He looks like he's about 5 years old. His eyes are red from crying. He went to his favourite tree that used to be painted in sparkling pink but now it looks so lifeless, the petals that use to look so dazzling are all gone. All that is left is its dead body, where he found a girl. She has a long black hair dancing with the wind, her bangs are cut strait neatly, she has white silky skin and a cherry coloured lips. She appears to be 13 years old.

Natsume watched the girl with interest for a while. _I wonder why, she looks so beautiful but I feel like there's something wrong about her, a very sad feeling. _He came back to his senses when he noticed the deep wound in her right arm. He went to the girl and look at her eyes the girl also looks at him.

"Do you want me to bandage your arm?" he said still looking at her eyes. "Don't be so nosy brat." She said without emotion. _Ah, I see… it's her eyes that look so wrong. It looks so lifeless and awful. _He kneeled down and reached a bandage in his pocket and wrapped her arm with it. The girl just looked at him "you're so stubborn" she said.

"Look who's talking, anyway, what the hell happened to you. Were you attacked by some animal or what?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Not animal, a human." She said looking at the sunet.

"Why would a human attack you?" he asked staring at her.

She looked at him. "How about you? why are you crying?" Natsume looked away "what are you talking about, a man wouldn't cry!" he protested.

The girl giggled. "You were crying right? It's obvious. Don't worry I won't tell it to anyone." She said. Natsume looked at her with doubt. "Do you promise you won't tell?" he asked. She patted his head and smiled at him "I won't" he smiled. "Cross your heart first." She laugh again and then crossed her heart.

"It's because everyone hates me" he started.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Everyone says that I'm weird because I can make fire, they said that I'm a monster and I bring bad luck in this village. Okaa-san said that it's better if I was not born. Maybe she's right. My very existence is a sin itself" he said looking down. 

"That's not true" she said looking at him. "How can you say that?" he replied without looking up. She held his small hand. Natsume looked at her. She smiled "Because I'm this happy when I met you." He also smiled at her. _She said she's happy, I'm being accepted_

"What's your name onee-san?" he asked looking at her hazel eyes. "Mikan… sakura Mikan."

"Onii-chan!" shouted a younger girl who looks similar to Natsume. "I'm here Aoi!" he shouted back. "Well onee-san I'm going home, nice meeti…" as he turned around, the girl banished.

End of flash back.

_After that I always went under the tree waiting for her but she never came. I waited until that tree was burned to ashes including my heart._ He closed his eyes and waited for another tiring morning to come.

The sun has rise lighting every dark corner in Alice academy, the school of young children with unique and special abilities. The forest that is engulfed with darkness is now painted with colours. The killing silence is replaced by the chirping of birds. Everything is peaceful.

Class 2b

Everyone was doing their own work when the two most popular student came Natsume, with his hand on his pocket, Ruka, natsume's best friend with his rabbit, were greeted by the squealing fan girls. Both ignored them.

The class started and their bizarre teacher narumi was talking about a new student or something everyone is excited except for some students and Natsume who's starring outside the window. Thinking about he's next mission but he's thoughts were averted when…

"Everyone say hello to your new classmate" said their flashy teacher.

A girl with long brunette hair hazel orbs, silky skin and cherry coloured lips entered the room. Everyone was silent astonished by the beauty of the new student. Natsume's eyes widened.

"This is Mikan sakura" said their teacher. Everyone started asking random question at the same time but she ignored them and went to natsume's place everyone stared at the two shocked.

Natsume gazed at her emotionlessly. "Why…" he began. "Why are you not aging?"

She smiled at him "Is that how you greet a friend who you haven't seen for nine years?"

A single tear fell on natsume's still emotionless eyes. "I wanted to see you" he said in monotone. Mikan smiled at him.

Next chapter "The deal"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The deal

Flash back.

A single tear fell on natsume's still emotionless eyes. "I wanted to see you" he said in monotone. Mikan smiled at him.

Silence filled the room of class 2b. Shock depicted in everyone's face, they are all staring at a certain two student.

"Okay sakura-san, please introduce yourself to everyone." Stated their teacher, narumi, breaking the silence.

The Girl with long flowing brunette hair walk back in front and give everyone an angelic smile that melted the awkward atmosphere. "Good morning everyone, my name is sakura Mikan and I'm thirteen years old."

The classroom that is filled with silent just some moment ago was now replaced by storm of questions. "Everyone calm down, ask one question at a time" shouted narumi trying to silence the class. "Okay let's ask question one by one. Anna-chan you may start"

The girl with pink long locks stood up and smiled at the new student, Mikan smiled back. "What's your alice?"

"I can control plants at will and nullifying Alice." She said.

"What's nullifying?" asked a random student.

"Oh, it's the Alice that can repel any other Alice, in short I can't be affected by other Alice" Mikan answered.

"What's your star rank?"

"Special star."

Everyone started murmuring at each other. _She is the same as Natsume-kun. _

"Are you with the dangerous ability class?" asked another student.

"The principal said that they are still discussing about it."

"What are you to Natsume-kun?" asked a girl with a green perm hair. Once again the class room is silenced.

Mikan was solidified at first but then smiled at them and place her index finger on her lips. "It's a secret… right? Natsume."

The questions and answers continued like there is no tomorrow until the end of the class.

Break time:

The rumours about the new student spread all over the school like a gust of wind. While two uncaring student can be seen sitting under a tree.

"You changed." Mikan said looking at natsume's face.

"Look who's talking, what did you do to your hair?" Natsume said while touching a portion of her brunette locks.

"I just want a little transformation, but I'm surprise that you're able to recognize me."

"How couldn't I. You didn't change except for your hair." _Also your eyes_.

Mikan giggled. "Is that so?"

The wind blows and both of them looked at the bush next to them.

"Who's that? And why is she taking pictures? Is she your fan?" She asked still looking at the bush.

"I doubt it even in my dreams. Her name is Imai Hotaru. She's a shrewd person who loves money; she'll probably sell those pictures." He said putting his head on her lap. "For now I'm tired so let me sleep for a while." He put his treasured shounen manga on his face doze off.

Mikan smiled and touched his hair. _What a selfish person indeed._ Then she made the buds nearby into beautiful roses.

Break time has ended and the once filled with needless noises has become soundless. The entire student body goes back to their classroom for their second period of class.

Class 2b

Everyone is silent, pretending to listen to the boring math of Jinno-Sensei in fear of his wrath. Then in the middle of the class two students entered the class.

"The two of you, why are you late? Don't you know that class starts at 10?" Said the fuming Teacher.

Mikan smiled at him and bow her head. "Sorry for being late." Natsume just put his hands on her shoulders and continued walking. "hn."

"The two of you will attend detention at dismissal." He told them and then continued the lecture.

Everyone begun murmuring and gossiping about the two.

_Why are they late? And they even came together._

_They're a thing aren't they?_

_Who is she to him?_

The chattering became lauder and Jinno become annoyed by the noise "Everybody quiet!" after that not a single word was heard.

Signalling the end of the tiresome classes, the bell rung. Everyone went out of their classes eagerly.

Class 2b

"Are you not going home yet Mikan-chan?" said a girl with pink locks and ivory skin.

"Sorry Anna-chan… but I'm on a detention with Natsume." Mikan said apologetically.

"But Natsume is not here anymore… are you going to do it on your own?" said a blue haired girl with a face very Identical to the girl with pink hair.

"Don't you want us to help?" Said a boy with golden brown hair with a face of a girl. (Sorry yuu-chanTT)

"Thank you everyone but I don't want to trouble you, Anyway Natsume would be back in a while he won't leave me here all alone. He might be rude but he's responsible." Mikan said smiling at them.

The three of them smiled back "Okay Mikan-chan see you tomorrow" Nonoko said.

"See you tomorrow" she said waving at them as they disappear from her sight.

After an hour…

Mikan is hugging her knees peeling mushrooms in her corner of doom. _He really left me, that Natsume. _

"You'll pay for this Natsume!" She shouted standing up holding her fist high and she began sweeping the floor clean.

Then three girl students entered the room. "Ara sakura-san. Cleaning the room alone?" said the girl with perm hair.

"Oh permy-san" she said smiling at her.

"I'm not permy! My name is su…"

"Konnichiwa…" Mikan greeted bowing down.

A vain pop on her head. "Listen when other…"

"What are you doing here?"

Another vain pop on her head… "Listen when other pea…"

"Ahh! I know. You're here to help me. That's so nice." She said smiling at them

Sumire is now on her corner of doom "She's ignoring me…"

"Don't loose your hope kaichou!" said the two other girls comforting her.

Sumire stand up and clear her throat. "Well I just want to tell you to keep away from Natsume-kun!" she shouted.

"Why?"

"Because you don't deserve to be with him!"

"And why is that?"

"Just because!"

Mikan put her fist on her palm and a light bulb pop on her head. "Ahh! Are you bullying me?"

The three sweat drop. _I can't believe_ _she just realized it. _

"Anyway you're not supposed to go near Natsume-kun!" Sumire shouted.

"And why is that?" Natsume said, leaning on the door.

The three back away. "Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume! You're late!" Shouted Mikan furiously.

Natsume went to her and hug her from the back. "You can do it on your own because you're fat." He said smirking

A vain popped on Mikan's head "I'm not fat!"

"Yes you are" Natsume said pinching her cheeks.

More veins popped on her head and she's as red as tomato. "I ha…"

"We'll remember this sakura-san!" Shouted the perm haired girl then exited the room.

A question mark pops on Mikan's head.

"What? You're being bullied on your first day? How lame…" Natsume said smirking.

"It's your entire fault! Because you're so popular!" Shouted Mikan.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm good looking."

"You narcissist!"

"Anyway, there will be more girls to bully you." Natsume said looking at her.

"Yeah I know and it's all your fault!"

"Well there's a way so they won't bully you"

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"That's only if you want to cooperate."

"Just spill it already!" she said impatiently.

"Well if you become my girlfriend, they would keep away from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they would think that I'll be mad if they hurt you and they don't want that do they?"

An exclamation point pop on her head and she put her fist on her palm. "Ahh! I see."

"So do you agree?"

"Yes of course, that would keep me out of trouble."

"But there are things that you're supposed to do as my girlfriend." He said with an evil grin.

A question mark pops on her head. "And what is that?"

"Well you'll know it soon, first let's start with this." He said then connected his lips on her cheeks.

Natsume turned around and smiled evilly. His horns and tails are growing. _This is going to be fun._

While Mikan stood there frozen as red as tomato.

End of chapter 2

Next chapter. The girlfriend in detention.

-In the next chapter Hotaru Imai will be introduce-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The girlfriend in detention

Flashback:

"Well you'll know it soon, first let's start with this." He said then connected his lips on her cheeks.

Natsume turned around and smiled evilly. His horns and tails are growing. _This is going to be fun._

While Mikan stood there frozen as red as tomato.

* * *

Chapter r

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Natsume-sama" greeted a blushing Mikan in a cat costume as Natsume entered his room. _Just as I thought this is fun. _

"Do I really have to wear this every morning?" said Mikan still as red as tomato. "I mean do girlfriends really have to do this?" she said pointing at the cat ears.

"If you don't want to, then the deal is off." Natsume said as he went to his bed and rested his back on the soft mattress.

"No! I was just asking Natsume-sama! Please forgive me" she said crying in waterfalls.

"Okay I forgive you just this once, now lie here with me." He said tapping the space beside him.

Mikan backed away her face is even redder than before. "How could I do such thing? That's… that's… embarrassing!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Ok let's end this."

"No! I was just joking!" she said and hurried at his side.

Natsume grabbed her waist and buried his face on her chest. "Ah!"

"Shut up I'll sleep"

"Mou Natsume…" when she was about to hit him she noticed he was already sleeping. Mikan sigh the smiled. _Geez, were going to be late you know._

After 3 hours.

After a long profound slumber Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume looking at her "hmmmm, what time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"9 am"

"Whaaaaaaaat!!" she said turning into sitting position. "Why didn't you wake me up? You baka Natsume!"

"Don't blame me, it's because you sleep like a rock." He said going back to his slumber

Mikan grabbed her bag "Let's go Natsume we're late."

"I'm not going to school, I'm too sleepy."

"Whatever, I'm going to school." She said and exited the room.

Natsume watched Mikan's back as she disappeared then he turn to sitting position and grabbed a piece of paper in his pocket. "Mission starts at 10 am." After reading, the once white paper turned to gray of ashes. _I have to get going now._

The hallway.

Mikan is running on the hallway when she bumped on to someone. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you." She apologized while bowing.

The girl just stared at her without emotion and went away without saying a word.

Mikan just stared at her. _Isn't that imai-san from my class? _"Oh shoot! I forgot I'm late." Then she hurried to the same direction.

Class 2b

"Imai and sakura! You're both in detention!" hollered Jinno-sensei burning in fury.

"Gomenasai!" Mikan said bowing her head while Hotaru ignored the teacher and went to her sit.

Then the class continued like any other day until the bell rung that signals the end of the period. Everyone went outside jovially and took their long awaited recess.

"So sakura-san, if you have a bentou you can eat here, if you don't have you can buy from the canteen. Do you brought a bentou?" asked the boy in spectacles.

"I didn't bring any."

"Then you can buy one from the canteen." Then they went out of the class.

"Gomen inchou, for making you accompany me." Mikan said apologetically.

"Its okay sakura-san" then they head to the canteen and Mikan noticed Hotaru sitting alone.

"Is imai-san always alone?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, she doesn't talk to anyone unless necessary. We rarely hear her talk" he said while grabbing the food he's going to eat.

"Hmmmm, I see." Mika replied grabbing a can of orange juice and a piece of bread.

"There's Anna-chan you can eat with us if you want." Yuu offered.

Mikan smiled at him, "Thank you inchou but I'll pass today."

Yuu smiled back. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Mikan went to hotaru's table. "Hello imai-san." Mikan greeted smiling cheerfully.

Hotaru looked at her for a second and went back to eating.

"So imai-san how long have you been studying in Alice academy?"

No reply

A vain popped on her head. _Patience._

"What's your alice? I'm kind of curious."

No reply.

Another vain popped on her head.

"How about your hobbies?"

Still no reply.

Mikan loose patience and banged her palms on the table. "Hey!" then the glass of water fell and spilled all over hotaru's food.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Imai-san!" she said grabbing the glass.

Hotaru just stared at her without emotions, picked her tray and went away.

Mikan gazed at hotaru's back then sweat dropped. _Geez, I messed up._ Then the bell rang.

After class.

Mikan and Hotaru are mopping the floor. The room is filled with awkward silence.

"Uuuum imai-san, I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized.

No reply

Mikan sigh. _I give up, she won't talk._

The two continued mopping the floor in silence, until Mikan noticed a book about to fall on hotaru's head.

"Imai-san! Watch out" she shouted about to run to her but slipped on a banana peel falling on her bottom spilling the content of the bucket all over hotaru's face then the book fell on her head.

Hotaru is now as red as tomato then burst out. "You klutz! You keep bringing me trouble first you made me late, spilled water on my food and now wet my uniform!"

Mikan stared at her dumbfounded "It speaks."

Hotaru sweat dropped. _It?_ Hotaru sigh then stood up and wiped her ivory skin with a handkerchief.

Mikan burst out in laughter. A vein popped on hotaru's head but her face still show no emotion. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I never thought you would do so something like that." She stated still laughing then she stood up but failed because she slipped to another banana peel and all the books on the shelf fell on top of her head.

Hotaru laughed Mikan stared at her then laugh with her.

Night.

Mikan is skipping in the hallway singing songs about barking dog and how scary they are. She stopped and stared at the white cat with red eyes outside the window, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" said Natsume hugging her from the back.

"Oh Natsume, how did you found me here?" she asked looking at Natsume.

"Because I heard some idiot who's singing some weird song."

"Hey, my song is not weird." She defended.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." He said and put his hand on her waist.

Mikan nod. She stared at the window and saw the white cat walking into the woods. _So it has begun huh. _The two walked back.

"Where have you been?" asked Mikan.

"Just to my room, sleeping."

"All this time? Geez, you're weird."

"At least I don't drool like some people here."

"Hey! I don't drool."

"Yes you do. You drooled on my bed."

Mikan gasped "I did?"

Natsume sneered.

"Hey! You're making fun of me."

"It's because you're an idiot."

"No am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

Natsume stopped, faced Mikan and kissed her. Mikan backed away and held her lips "What's that for!" she shouted. Her face is coloured with thousand shades of red.

"A good night kiss." He said turning back and went to the opposite side.

Mikan stared at him then to the door and realizes that she's already in front of her room.

End of chapter 3

Next chapter. New friends, special ability class.


End file.
